Save Me Tonight Liam Payne Love Story
by V.C.Madrigal
Summary: Haley's Halloween couldn't be worse. Her night's plans are quite possibly ruined because she has to take her little brother trick-or-treating. But, what happens when a masked hero shows up? Can he save her night? And the rest of the nights after that?
1. Trick or Treating

Chapter 1: Trick-or-Treating with Captain America

This Halloween is going to be the worst ever.

My mom is making me take my little brother trick-or-treating, which I'm not looking forward to. I have other plans.

After two years, I'm finally going to meet my pen pal from England, Liam. He's in the U.S. with his friends for some event and had agreed to meet me at 11 o'clock that night at the park down the street from my house.

I know, I know. Agreeing to meet some stranger I've never seen before, late at night, alone. I think I'm safe, though.

We started writing to each other three years ago, when I was 13 and he was 15. Our schools started this email pen pal program to "broaden our horizons." So, I was matched up with Liam, and we've been pen pals since. I think I'm safe because we met through school. Right?

I'm 16 now, and Liam's 18. He's very into music, even tried out for some singing contest over in Britain. He won't tell me how it went. He thinks it's funny to tease me, especially when I talk about how much I love One Direction.

I don't know his last name or where he lives because the school says that's against the rules. So, I can't even look him up online to see if he's cute. He claims he is.

Anyways, I'm supposed to meet him tonight, and I hope I still can. An 6 year old boy will be done trick-or-treating by 11 PM, right?

Ethan and I left the house at 7 o'clock, him dressed as Captain America, and me dressed in my favorite One Direction hoodie and jeans. I was planning to change into my costume later.

Ethan dragged me around the neighborhood for 2 ½ hours, making me feel like a total dork. The worst part was that he was too afraid to go up to the door by himself. He'd make me go up to the door with him, and then he'd ring the doorbell and hide behind me until the people would go back inside.

As 9:30 rolled around, I tried to convince Ethan to go back home.

"Wait," he said, in his whiniest voice. "We have to go to that house _first_." I followed his tiny pointing finger to the big house, with the long driveway, across the highway from us.

With a sigh, I followed him to the crossing spot. Holding his hand, which he hated, I led him across. On the other side of the highway, he shook me off and raced ahead of me up the driveway. In his excitement, Ethan forgot to be afraid at the door, and I got to wait in the driveway.

After receiving 2 huge candy bars from the rich people who lived in the house, Ethan ran ahead of me, whooping excitedly. As I followed him, I realized he was running straight at the highway, and he didn't intend to stop.

"Ethan, stop!" I yelled.

He did, right after stepping into the middle of the road, with a car heading straight for him.


	2. Save My Brother Tonight

Chapter 2- Save...My Brother Tonight

"ETHAN!" I screamed, speeding up but knowing I'd be too late.

Right before the car hit him, a figure came out of nowhere and pulled him out of the way.  
Running over to them, I saw a teenage guy in a Batman t-shirt and mask setting Ethan down on the ground.

"Omigod, Ethan! Are you ok?" I gasped, squeezing him into a hug.

"Yeah!" he said, brushing me off. "Batman saved me!"

I chuckled quietly. "Thanks Batman," I said, turning to the guy, who was standing there, looking at my hoodie and smiling.

The Batman thing was kind of weird, I thought. In our last email, Liam and I had agreed he'd wear a Batman outfit and I'd wear bumblebee costume, so we'd know it was definitely each other. Odd coincidence.

At my words, he looked at me, and I saw he had the most beautiful brown eyes. He smiled, which was also cute.

"No problem," he said, with a British accent. Kneeling down in front of Ethan, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to be a little more careful, Captain. You're not quite so invincible."

Ethan nodded silently, probably still in awe that Batman saved him.

Batman….British accent…It couldn't be a coincidence. This had to be my pen pal.

The Batman in question stood up and looked at me. I must have been staring at him in shock because he tilted his head and said, "Are you ok?"

Shaking my head to clear it, I smiled. "Liam?" I asked.

He smiled. "Haley?"

"That's me," I answered with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Liam smiled and gave me a hug. "It's nice to meet you too." He reached up to pull off his  
mask, and my jaw dropped open.

With one look at my face, Liam grinned even wider and started chuckling.

I couldn't believe it. My pen pal….was….Liam _Payne_ from One Direction?! I had to be dreaming. Except I wasn't.

Best Halloween ever.


	3. Don't Call Me That

_"I'll see you later, love."_

The last thing Liam said to me echoed in my head as I closed the door behind Ethan and yelled to my mom that I was going to the park.

After Liam and I had officially introduced ourselves, and I'd stood there staring at him for a good 5 minutes, I told Liam to go wait for me at the park while I took Ethan home. He agreed easily and gave Ethan a high-five. So cute.

_Liam Payne._

I still couldn't believe it was him. I'd been writing to him for 2 years now, and I never noticed the connection. I didn't realize whenever he talked about his friend Harry, or his friend Louis, or Zayn or Niall. I mean, Niall was a dead giveaway! I'm so dense.

I understand now, why he didn't tell me how the X-Factor went. I understand why he didn't tell me who he was. He wanted to have someone to talk normally with, someone who didn't like him for his fame and money. I understood that. But, in the end, he trusted me enough to come meet me tonight.

I grimaced, earning a weird look from passing people on the sidewalk, thinking of how many times I'd gushed to him about my love for One Direction, and specifically…him.

He'd always teased me whenever I mentioned them, so it couldn't have bothered him that much. Maybe he really did find it funny. Oh gosh, I'm such a dork.

_"I'll see you later, love."_

My grimaced disappeared as a smile spread on my face. He'd called me love. I knew it was just a British thing, but it still had me blushing and grinning like an idiot.

Finally, I reached the little park down the road from my house, and Liam was nowhere in sight. I saw his black Mercedes, which he'd driven off in earlier, parked under the oak tree that I always climbed.

No Liam.

"What….?" I murmured, looking around and hoping that he hadn't fallen in the river next to the park, or something horrible like that.

I started walking towards the river, going to check if just that had happened. Out of nowhere, someone jumped out from behind the oak tree, wrapped their arms around me, and yelled "Boo!"

I screamed, but relaxed a second later when I realized that, even saying just 'Boo', this person sounded British.

"You jerk!" I said, laughing and turning to look up at Liam.

He chuckled, keeping his arms around me. Reaching up, he ruffled my hair before returning his hand to my waist.

"I'm sorry," he said, still chuckling. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "You jumped me! On Halloween night!"

"Sorry," he muttered again, releasing me from his arms.

I turned to face him and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise!" he exclaimed. "I'm famous, you know."

He winked at me, and I blushed, looking down.

"Yeah, you are."

I kept my eyes on my feet, suddenly feeling shy. Liam was so famous and cool. He could hang out with anyone he wanted, could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want to hang out with me?

He placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. He smiled kindly at me, giving me the strangest feeling in my stomach.

"Is it really going to be like that?" he asked softly. "We can't be friends because I'm some big star?"

The hurt in his voice broke my heart. It was obvious this had happened to him before. I bet he'd been used more than he could count.

Liam was my friend, my friend of 2 years. I had to grow up and stop fangirling, or I'd lose him forever.

"No!" I answered, shaking my head franticly. "I want to be your friend. I promise I'll stop fangirling! I'm so sorry!" I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

I heard him chuckle quietly as he returned my hug. "Good," he murmured, resting his chin on the top of my head. Which couldn't have been easy, since he's so much taller at 5'10" than my 5'3".

I smiled. Obstacle overcome.

We pulled apart, and Liam looked around at the park.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked, gesturing around the park. "Want to go swimming?"

"No!" I answered a little to quickly, my heart beating fast as I pushed a memory out of my mind.

He gave me a strange look, but let it go. "Okay…come push me on the swings!" he said cheerfully, sounding more like Louis than himself, as he pulled me towards the swings.

He sat down on one and gestured for me to hurry up. I giggled and went around to push on his back. It took a bit of work because he's bigger than me and I'm puny, but I got him moving and kept pushing him.

"Higher!" he yelled, and I started wondering if he and Louis had swapped bodies for the night.

"I can't! You're too big!" I yelled back. "Push yourself, Superstar!"

"Aw, please don't call me that!" he groaned, stopping the swing and standing up. He gave me the puppy-dog eyes. "I'm Liam. Just Liam."

I smiled at him. "Okay, Just Liam," I said, walking in front of him and sitting on the swing. "Push me."

He rolled his eyes, but moved behind me and started pushing, with much less struggle. He's a muscular dude.

"Okay, not that either."

"No? Are you sure? I kinda like that one." I grinned up at him, and he smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, but not in front of people, especially not the guys," he ordered, trying to sound stern.

"Okay, Daddy Direction."

"NO!"

"Oh, whatever. Can I call you Li?"

"Fine."

We both laughed, and I held in a scream as he pushed me higher.

"What can I call _you_?" Liam asked, breaking the, thankfully, comfortable silence.

"Haley," I answered immediately.

"No fair!" he whined, stopping my swing and glaring at me.

He is so cute. But, anyways…

"Fine. One nickname," I allowed.

He thought for a while before a cheeky smile spread on his face. "How about Princess?"

"No!" I answered immediately.

"Come on! You said I could have one nickname."

"Fine," I pouted. "But not in front of people, especially my friends."

He smiled and rested his chin on the top of my head again, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Can I call you that in front of the boys?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "You really going to bring me around them?"

"Sure, I trust you. Will you let me meet your friends?"

"If you _want_ to," I answered, smirking at the thought of my crazy friends.

"I do."

After a few moments of silence, with him still holding me!, I turned to look up at Liam.

"Hey, guess what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I thought of something else you can call me."

"And what would that be?" he asked, giving me a confused smile.

"Love," I answered, smiling.

His smile grew cheekier. I wondered if he knew how much I loved it.

"Oh, you know you prefer Princess," he teased, winking at me.

Yeah, I kind of did. When he said it. Of course, I could never tell him that.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I realize Liam can't drive. It just didn't work otherwise! Should I continue this? What will happen to their new friendship? Did Liam and Louis really switch bodies? ;)**


End file.
